Fresh Beginnings
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An LIS/GOT crossover attempt. Looking for a new start after various issues in her life, Arya Stark moves with her family to Arcadia Bay. While there however she meets an online friend in the flesh, Chloe Price. What follows is a complicated mess that could lead to more potential problems. Meanwhile Sansa finds herself attempting to fit in at Blackwell, and make some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 1 of my next Game of Thrones marathon story, this time a crossover with Life is Strange, hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The quaint quiet town of Arcadia Bay shone with it's peaceful beautiful nature as usual. The residents went about their business as usual, yet every now and then, someone would notice the car making it's way down the roads of the town. It was new, not belonging to anyone that currently lived in the bay. Driving the car was a woman and with her, her two daughters as passengers. None of the three said anything yet; all too focused on reaching their destination.

It did not take them long to do so however and they soon pulled into the driveway of their new home. The trio exited the car and stood for a moment, observing the home. The woman who had been driving the car was in her mid to late forties, apart from a few grey streaks near the temples however, her auburn hair seemed untouched by time. She had blue eyes, fair skin and high cheekbones. Her name was Catelyn Stark, she was the wife of Eddard Stark, the governor of the North in Westeros where they had come from.

She turned to observe the two girls with her, her daughters. The first was nineteen year old Sansa, who was essentially a younger version of her mother in appearance, although she was far paler.

The final girl was seventeen year old Arya, the only one of her and Eddard's children to inherit his appearance, having brown hair, grey eyes and a long face, she was also pale.

However while normally pale, said paleness was different on the younger girl now, instead looking sickly, as did her gaunt appearance, especially when she was already skinny. Cat could swear she could see her younger daughter's cheekbones protruding from her face.

Still, she tried to remain calm. "Well, here we are, girls."

Sansa smiled widely. "Yeah, Arcadia Bay at last."

"Yeah..." Arya replied, nodding, not seeming all there.

Cat wasn't surprised, she smiled gently, trying to encourage Arya. Sansa did so too as they began to unpack and head into the house.

Cat heard Sansa speaking to Arya at that moment. "C'mon Arya, this will be good for us, for you especially. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so, Sansa, I hope so." Was all Arya offered by way of reply.

Observing her younger daughter again, Catelyn sighed sadly. She wasn't surprised at Arya's despondency, or indeed her appearance, it was also partly why they were here in Arcadia Bay.

' _Oh Arya, if only I hadn't, if only I'd been more aware, I could've done something...'_ Cat thought sadly. _'But then, would you have let me...'_

It had happened roughly two years ago, after so many years of teenage rebellion, Arya had proven herself the most difficult for the Stark children. Cat and Ned had tried to get through to her to no avail. She ended up falling in with the wrong crowd and, perhaps the most terrifying part of all, ended up getting into drugs.

It was only recently and with the help of Gendry Waters, a twenty-two year old mechanic from King's Landing that Arya had begun dating before her breakdown that they had been able to save her.

That was another thing that weighed on Cat's mind. _'I gave Arya such grief about Gendry, thought he was too old, too rough, too inappropriate for her. That just helped push her away, but he never gave up on her...Now, it's truly thanks to him that we have Arya back...That she can get help.'_

The drugs issues had caused Arya to have the gaunt appearance she did now, as well as other problems. But Arya had been convinced by Gendry to break away from those people who were putting on this path; to admit she had a problem.

So it was they ended up in Arcadia Bay, for they had heard about possibly the best drug treatment program available was located there. They also came for Sansa as well, for she had finally found an outlet for her artistic talent in painting in the form of Blackwell Academy. With the three of them all now settled in, Cat picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Cat smiled hearing her husbands voice.

"Hello Ned." She said. "That's us there, we've settled in."

She knew he'd be smiling at that. "Good, that's, that's good...Tell the girls I said hi. We should be down soon ourselves."

Since Sansa's course started soon and they wanted to get Arya into the treatment program fast, Cat had taken her daughters and went on ahead to make the move. Meanwhile Ned and their sons would be sorted out things back in Westeros, tying off loose ends and such before moving down to join them at a later date.

"I will; everything should be fine Ned." She said. "Don't forget, it's not just us, Gendry and his mother moved down here too for her new job, so we'll see them too."

"Good, well, see you as soon as we can."

They both hung up then and Catelyn went to rejoin her daughters, just hopeful that this move would give them all just what they needed.

A fresh beginning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones/Life is Strange crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, that's something that could be tricky, we'll see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Outwardly putting on a smile, all the while nervous inside, Sansa Stark walked up the steps to Blackwell Academy. It was her first day there. She had met with Principal Wells and received the usual tour, orientation guide and speeches and such. Now she was actually here, about to start her first day and she was nervous.

For starters, she had to try and get to her first class; not easy with the school suddenly looking totally different than it had before, even though the only change was the masses of students now milling about, heading for their first classes. In the end she made up her mind and approached the first person she saw, deciding to ask for help.

"Um, excuse me." She said softly, getting their attention. "I was wondering if you could help me."

The boy she spoke to turned around and smiled gently. He was taller than her with messy brown hair and brown eyes, with fair skin and a somewhat lanky build. Dressed casually in simple jeans and a blue T-shirt with a red undershirt beneath it.

"Sure." He replied, friendly. "You're new here, right?"

Sansa nodded. "That obvious huh?"

"Um, yeah. Oh, I'm Warren, by the way, Warren Graham."

"Sansa Stark, nice to meet you."

Warren's eyes widened at that but to Sansa' relief he didn't comment on her name. "So, looking for you first class then?"

"Yeah." She replied. "First period science class with Ms. Grant."

Warren grinned. "That's my class too, c'mon, it's this."

She smiled happily and readily followed him.

* * *

Later on in the day, at lunchtime, Sansa smiled happily to herself as she sat outside, by the fountain. She wasn't alone either; during her first classes she had spoken to and befriended not only Warren, but two other people right from the get go. Both of them were girls and were sitting with her just now, along with Warren.

The first girl was shy and sweet natured, of medium height with long blonde hair she wore in a bun, blue eyes and fair skin. She was dressed demurely in a navy cardigan and grey knee length skirt; her name was Kate Marsh.

The other girl was shy too, yet kind and helpful and, Sansa felt, had a hidden strength buried within her. She was also of medium height and had chin length brown hair, blue eyes and a smattering of freckles beneath her eyes and across her nose. Her skin was somewhat pale too and like Warren she dressed casually, simple jeans, a pink T-shirt with a doe design and a grey unzipped hoodie.

This girl's name was Maxine Caulfield, or Max as she preferred to be called. She was also Warren's girlfriend and the two of them leaned against each other, looking completely at ease.

"So, Sansa...how's your first day been so far?" Max asked.

Smiling Sansa replied. "It's...been interesting to say the least."

Max grinned. "Yeah? I remember my first day...I was probably more lost than you were."

They laughed good-naturedly and continued talking and getting to know each other better. As they did so, Sansa couldn't help but notice something; something in the way Kate acted.

' _She reminds of...him, after everything that happened to him.'_ She noticed.

It was a surprise, but it was clear, Kate actually reminded her or none other than Lancel Lannister.

* * *

Walking through those doors was the most scared Arya had ever felt in her life. But she had done so and now was approaching the counter. The woman behind the counter looked up as she approached and gave a welcoming smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked; calm and precise.

Arya managed a tight smile, realizing what she had hoped. There would be now cloying overdone sympathy here, just understanding and professionalism, real help.

Taking a deep breath she spoke. "My name is Arya Stark; I'm here to check in, I made an appointment for today to start a drug treatment program."

"Ah yes, Arya Stark." The woman replied, quickly typing on her computer and reading the screen for a moment. "Yes here we go, before your program starts; Dr. Reynolds wants to meet you. Just through there, first door on the left."

Arya nodded and thanked the woman before turning and heading towards the double doors the woman had pointed out. This was her chance, she could finally sort her life out and get back in control. But only if she stuck to this and took things seriously; but she was determined to do so, she wouldn't fall into that trap those people had made her fall into again.

* * *

That night, guided by some unexplainable feeling, Catelyn found herself making her way to Arya's room. As their home was nearby, Arya was allowed to come home from the clinic in the evenings; she could also go to school, although she hadn't enrolled in Blackwell like Sansa, instead going to another local school.

Carefully entering Arya's room, Catelyn paused, then approached the bed sadly. She now realized it had been nothing short of maternal instinct which led her to her daughter's room and with good cause. Arya was awake, shaking uncontrollably and had broken out in a cold sweat, clearing in the grips of withdrawals.

"Arya."

Arya looked up at her, trying t get herself under control. "Mum...It, feel cold."

Cat bit her lip but nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Arya into a tight hug.

"I'm here, baby girl, I'm here."

Arya moved slightly closer, her trembling hands trying to grasp something, anything.

"They told me this would happen, urgh..." Arya mumbled.

Catelyn tensed. "Arya?"

"Feel..." She replied, her voice was shaking too. "Feel like I'm gonna puke."

Catelyn reacted at once, helping Arya up out of bed and through to the bathroom, towards the toilet. They made it just in time and Cat held her daughter's hair back and gently rubbed her back as Arya threw up.

As Arya finally recovered Catelyn gently helped her straighten up, she was still shaking but it seemed the worst was over. The noise has predictably woke Sansa up too and she entered, clearly knowing what Arya would need, handing a glass of water to her sister.

With a weak smile Arya accepted the glass and rinsed her mouth out. Catelyn remained where she was, swearing that no matter how many nights like this there were, she would be there for her daughter, she would see Arya through this, no matter what.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Stepping out of the rehab clinic Arya took a slow careful breath, savouring the late afternoon air. Her latest session had gone well and she actually was beginning to feel the difference, although she knew it was still a long way off.

' _I have to keep at it, I have to stay strong. I knew from the start this wouldn't be easy.'_ She told herself.

Still she shuddered at the memory of her withdrawals, yet the memory also stirred some pleasantness as she remembered her mother and Sansa.

She smiled lightly at that. _'They were there for me. I...I was wrong, all those years, especially those years I was. I was never alone; my family always cared for me; we just, kept failing to communicate properly.'_

Still smiling lightly she began to walk away but then paused. For she just spotted someone walking in the opposite direction, apparently aimlessly. The girl really stood out a mile, being much taller than Arya, pale skinned, blue eyes and with a lanky build. What really stood out about her however was her dyed blue hair and punk clothing. The reason Arya paused, the girl appeared lost in thought and therefore nearly walked into her. She only just realized Arya was there at the last minute and suddenly stopped. There was a moment of awkward silence as both girls considered each other.

Finally Arya broke the silence.

"Hey, you okay?" She queried. "You looked pretty spaced out there. I mean, you almost walked into me."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I didn't."

Arya narrowed her eyes at first but then paused, something about this girl just stood out to her; not just her appearance, the way she spoke.

"So, not seen you around the Bay before?" The blue haired girl commented.

Arya shrugged. "Yeah well, you know _everyone_ around the Bay?"

The girl's comeback was immediate. "A backwater little town like this; if you don't know everyone after two weeks, you've gotta have been hiding under a rock somewhere."

Arya bit her lip, unsure if she should laugh or not, nevertheless, the feeling that this girl was familiar, despite them not meeting before, wouldn't go away.

"Uh hello? Now you're the one spacing out." The girl remarked.

Arya started but quickly recovered. "Sorry, it's just, I get the feeling...I know you, but..."

"Funny you should say that, me too."

There was a moments pause until suddenly, it clicked. Their mannerisms, the way they spoke and such, all of it rang memories for both girls. Arya recalled an online friend she had found and had been chatting too over the internet, a girl from Arcadia Bay.

"No way..." She gasped. "Are you...Chloe Price?"

Chloe grinned. "That's me. You must be Arya Stark."

Arya nodded, both girls grinned, amazed at meeting in person at last.

Arya couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, who would've thought...I can't believe we actually met up like this."

Chloe laughed too. "Yeah, tell me about it, talk about random coincidence."

There was a momentary silence during which Chloe got a proper look at Arya and couldn't deny, she liked what she saw.

' _Wow, nice, she's...just wow...'_ She thought to herself. "So, I take it you haven't been around the town much?"

Arya shook her head. "I'm afraid not, no..."

"Well, now's your chance to do some exploring." Chloe replied. "C'mon, I'll show you around, show some of the cooler spots too."

Arya grinned and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

So it was that both girls began heading off together, ready to actually get to know each other properly, both amazed at the fact that they seemed to be hitting it off so well from the very start. Chloe did however continue to take note that she definitely liked what she saw with Arya, yet Arya remained oblivious to this crush from her new found friend.

* * *

It was the end of another day at Blackwell; Sansa smiled as she left her last class of the day.

In the time she had spent there she had befriended a lot of other people at the school, including other friends of Max, Warren and Kate, such as Stella Hill, Brooke Scott, Alyssa Anderson, Justin Williams, Trevor Yard and Daniel DaCosta.

Yet it seemed word of her name got around and, while initially only interested in her for that, she had managed to make genuine friends out some of the school's populars, also known as the Vortex Club. Namely Victoria Chase, Taylor Christensen, Courtney Wagner and Nathan Prescott.

However other members of the Vortex Club happily became friends with her regardless of her name, like Juliet Watson and Dana Ward.

' _It was Dana who talked me into joining the cheerleader squad...'_ Sansa reflected.

Her smile widened when she spotted Max by her locker and she quickly approached.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

Turning Max grinned. "Hi Sansa."

Sansa noted Max was by herself. "Where is everyone?"

"Busy, they've got things to do...Warren and Kate were hesitant to leave but I told them it was fine." Max explained.

Sansa nodded slowly. "I see...Well, I just thought of something. Why don't you come around to my place, I can introduce you to the others, you can stay for dinner."

Max paused at that, but then grinned. "I'd love to, that's sounds great, thanks."

Sansa grinned and, after putting away her books and such in her locker, joined Max and the two of them began making their way out of Blackwell.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them both; glad you like them all, especially those scenes :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Game of Thrones or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arriving at the driveway of the Stark family's house Max smiled as she looked around. It was a nice house, somewhat larger but mostly the same in terms of style on the outside to Chloe's house.

Remember Sansa's stories about her family Max reflected. _'Of course...they needed one bigger, the size of their family...'_

As she walked up the driveway along with Sansa the girl began to explain.

"Not all my family is here right now, it's just me, my mom and sister."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Sansa replied. "My dad and brothers are still back in Westeros; they're...packing up, tying off loose ends, then they'll be coming to join us."

Max nodded slowly; they were now on the doorstep.

Max couldn't help her curiosity. "Must be tough, moving somewhere new, I mean, have you guys...left anyone behind, or will be leaving anyone, you know, that you…?"

Sansa smiled but nodded. "I know what you mean; yeah, my brother Bran is leaving his girlfriend Meera, my boyfriend Podrick is still in Westeros. But it's not like we're not gonna see them again, we stay in touch. Robb, isn't currently seeing anyone and Rickon is kinda young. As for Arya's boyfriend; well, he's actually here in Arcadia Bay."

Max smiled; happy to hear that; glad for the family that things seemed alright for them.

Entering the house Sansa called out.

"Mom, Arya?"

It was her mother who emerged from the living room at that moment and smiled.

"Ah Sansa, welcome home." She said; briefly pausing. "Oh, hello…?"

Max smiled tremulously; her usual nervousness asserting itself. "Max Caulfield; it's nice to meet you Mrs. Stark."

Catelyn smiled. "Nice to meet you too. So you are one Sansa's friends?"

Sansa quickly told her mother. "Yes. I invited Max around for dinner; thought it would be nice for her to meet us."

"I see; well you're most welcome Max, come in." Cat replied with warmth.

Max smiled feeling more at ease almost at once. They entered the living room, Sansa looked around; noticing something.

"Arya's not back from rehab yet?"

Catelyn shook her head at this and Max looked back and forth between them, confused; but not wanting to pry, despite her curiosity screaming at her. However it turned out she didn't need to ask.

Catelyn saw her expression and spoke. "Oh, Max; sorry. You..."

"It's okay, really, I shouldn't pry..."

"You'll find out anyway, being around us." Cat said. "We...we came here for a fresh start..."

And so it was Max was told of the family's recent history and Arya's drug problems as well as how she was trying to get clean and they sought help with the rehab program set up at Arcadia Bay.

No sooner had Catelyn finished explaining things when they heard the front door opening again.

"Mom...Sansa!" Another female voice called out.

It was then Arya herself entered the living room.

"Hey sorry I'm late I...oh..." She began before noticing Max.

Max greeted her. "Hi, I'm Max, Max Caulfield."

Arya returned the greeting. "Arya Stark, you must be one of Sansa's friends from Blackwell, right?"

Max nodded and Arya quickly turned back to her mother and sister.

"Oh yeah, I was late, sorry. I...I ran into someone." She explained. "You remember that girl I met online; she lives here and, well, we just met."

"Oh, really, wow..." Sansa gasped.

Catelyn raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's...what was her name again?"

"Chloe Price."

All eyes then turned to Max who had suddenly gasped.

She quickly clarified. "Chloe and I are...friends, we..."

She explained about her friendship with Chloe and as she did so, Arya smiled.

"Wow, cool. You know thinking about it, I should've realized, Chloe did mention your name when we spoke online." She remarked.

Max just smiled and joined the Stark sisters as Catelyn went to start the dinner. It was while sitting talking to the Stark sisters that Max became aware of and was admittedly surprised at just how different the sisters were.

' _They couldn't be more different if they tried...wow, still, everything I hear...it's frightening to think what could have happened to Arya, but at least she's alright now and is getting the help she needs.'_ Max reflected.

As she did so, she began sharing a bit of her own history with them, Arya mostly as Sansa had already heard some of it.

Later, at dinner, Max smiled as she listened to Cat and the Stark sisters as they spoke more about Westeros and their lives there. Meanwhile she shared stories about her time in Seattle with them.

' _Wow, this is...incredible...'_ She thought in amazement.

The more she heard, the more she actually fell in love with the Northern ways; as well as being interested in hearing more about the Stark family history too. In all she enjoyed her time with them and looked forward to hopefully meeting the rest of the family when they finally arrived.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones/Life is Strange crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, well, we did come up with it together :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Game of Thrones or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Arya managed a small smile as she exited the rehab clinic again.

' _It's going well, I'm making progress...'_ She reflected, relieved. _'I actually managed to make it through last night without any withdrawals.'_

She looked down at her hands; of course, the lack of withdrawals during the night did hit her during the day; but now the hand tremors had stopped and she felt alright.

As she left the grounds of the centre she grinned. _'They really know what they are doing here.'_

She continued walking until she heard the sound of a vehicle nearby and her name being called.

"Yo, Arya."

She turned and smirked when she Chloe there in a beat up old truck.

"Hey there." Arya returned her greeting. "Whoa, where did you…?"

Chloe laughed. "Hey this is my truck, alright. I uh; found it in the junk yard, fixed it up good."

"Well, it has a certain charm I'll admit." Arya replied.

Rolling her eyes Chloe opened the door. "Hey hop in, I just realized...there's somewhere you've not been yet, and we absolutely have to fix that."

Climbing into the truck Arya couldn't deny she was curious. "Um, what exactly are you…?"

Chloe just grinned and, once they were all set, drove off.

"You'll soon see; but if you've been paying attention I just need to say one thing." Chloe remarked. "We're gonna go get you one of the best damn burgers in Arcadia."

That caught Arya's attention right away, for she had indeed heard about it before, she now knew where they were going. The Two Whales diner.

* * *

Arriving at the diner Chloe parked her truck and they got out.

"C'mon; let's go grab a booth..." Chloe remarked. "Let's see, mom should still be working, maybe I can introduce you guys."

That caught Arya's attention. "Your mom works here?"

Chloe nodded, leading the way as they approached the door and entered. Almost at once Arya was struck by the incredible atmosphere, the somewhat questionable music, and the overwhelming smell of so much delicious food.

"Oh hella yes, it's the smell that gets me every time." Chloe remarked.

She was looking around, likely trying to spot her mother; but the first person she was wasn't her mother, but rather a new worker. The new worker was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she wasn't familiar so she naturally stood out to Chloe.

"Huh, didn't anyone new was starting here." She remarked.

Arya turned hearing that, then her eyes widened when she saw the woman. "No way."

"Huh, Arya?"

Before Chloe could get an explanation, Arya began to approach the woman.

"Hey Alyssa." She greeted her once she was close enough.

Alyssa Waters turned and smiled widely when she saw Arya.

"Oh, Arya, it's good to see you, how are you doing?" She said at once.

Arya grinned. "I'm good, getting there."

Alyssa nodded; she was all too aware of Arya's problems, which was partly why she had disapproved of Arya and her son dating. But recently, with Arya openly admitting she had a problem and needed help, and actually seeking that help, as well as seeing how deeply the two of them cared for each other, she had relented.

Chloe bit her lip, suddenly feeling out of the loop.

"I see your new friends knows Alyssa, Chloe."

She turned to see her mother, Joyce, standing there, smiling.

"Uh yeah…?" Chloe began, uncertain.

Shaking her head Joyce spoke. "I did say we had someone new working for us, remember."

"Oh, well, yeah, but um..."

Shaking her head Joyce approached. "So, you must be Arya."

The girl turned and nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"I'm Joyce, Chloe's mother. I see you already know Alyssa."

"Ah, nice to meet you." She said. "Yeah, um..."

Alyssa smiled casually and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Arya and my son are dating."

"Oh, how sweet." Joyce replied with a grin.

Arya rolled her eyes at that, but Chloe's face crumpled hearing that.

' _What, dating, that can't...'_ She thought.

At that point the door opened again and all four of them took note of the new arrival.

The young man who entered at that moment was tall, even taller than Chloe, with shaggy black hair, blue eyes and a muscular build.

"Ah Gendry." Alyssa said quickly, grinning. "Look who's here."

Gendry's eyes widened and then he too grinned. "Arry."

Arya approached, shaking her head. "That's it, that's all I get?"

They both laughed before hugging each other and kissing.

Chloe tensed. _'God that's...so, that's the_ boyfriend _.'_

Joyce smiled. "Alright, Alyssa, we better get back to work, You guys just grab a booth, we'll get your order soon."

Arya and Gendry had parted by now and both nodded as Joyce and Alyssa returned to work.

"Arya..." Chloe began; unsure.

Arya just smiled. "Oh yeah, Gendry, this is my friend, Chloe. Chloe, my boyfriend, Gendry Waters."

Gendry smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, pleasure." She replied.

This was certainly not what she expected; she almost couldn't believe the difference in size between Gendry and Arya, he was much taller than her and also way more muscular.

' _How do they even, urgh, don't think about that Chloe.'_ She thought before grimacing.

Trying to stay focused she joined them in the booth; now finding herself in a very difficult spot, for Arya looked far happier than she had before, just being in Gendry's presence. They were in love, which left Chloe feeling awkward and dismayed, especially due to her own feelings for the girl.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, yeah, it was hinted right from the start :) Well, there might be trouble down the road for that, glad you liked Alyssa :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was late at night in Arcadia Bay; once more the town showed it's natural rural beauty.

' _If anything, it looks even more beautiful at night...'_ She reflected. _'It's so peaceful...'_

She stood by her bedroom window, looking outside at the sight before her. Her bedroom looked out over the front garden of their house. The street outside was deserted, lit only by the street lamps; the trees rustled gently in the light breeze.

Sansa sighed. _'Moving here; it was definitely the right thing to do; I can't wait for the others to show up.'_

Turning to her laptop she pondered for a second before making up her mind; she decided to contact Lancel Lannister. As she set up her laptop she though for a moment, recalling the past. Her past with Lancel was a complicated one; back when she had been dating Joffrey.

Lancel had, at the time, been part of Joffrey's group and such had followed Joffrey in making her life a misery as Joffrey abused her.

' _But he was always...so fearful, he hated it.'_ She reflected. _'It wasn't until I finally got free of Joffrey that I saw the truth; how Lancel was forced to be a yes-man to Joffrey. Simply so he wouldn't be all alone...he thought nobody actually cared about him...and also he was trying to protect his brothers.'_

It was quite a sad tale; but luckily, things had ended reasonably well.

For after she learned the truth; Sansa had managed to help Lancel and he was now free of Joffrey too. He was much happier now, although there had been some tension within the family following Lancel leaving Joffrey's group; especially when the twins found out about what Lancel had been doing on their behalf.

Despite Joffrey's efforts to try and blame Lancel for all the trouble, it did not work and his threats against the twins never came to fruition. As a result of his actions, Joffrey had been sent to 'The Wall', a strict military school, on Tywin's orders; despite protests from Cersei.

Sansa quickly set things up on her laptop, still thinking. _'Things have calmed down now, at least, as much as they can...Cersei still isn't happy but there's nothing she can do about it. Lancel is much happier now and...and even seems to have re-discovered his faith.'_

She smiled a little as she remembered that; it was also something which had come to mind when she had met Kate. They were both so devout; yet also had other common points. Both were the oldest of their siblings; had doting fathers and despite their gentle looking appearance, they had more strength than people thought. That brought her to her idea; which was partly why she was contacting Lancel just now. She smiled, relieved when she saw he was online and so she quickly messaged him. He replied quickly.

" _Hi Lancel; been a while."_

" _Hey, yeah...So, how are you?"_

Smiling lightly she replied. _"Good, we've all settled in now; dad and the boys_ _will be here in the next day or two."_

" _Sounds good; so, what's it like there, Arcadia Bay?"_ He responded.

Grinning Sansa wasted no time telling him about Arcadia Bay.

As she did so, she continued to reflect; wondering to herself.

' _Despite getting free of Joffrey and having some friends he's still kinda lonely; I mean, romantically.'_ She thought. _'He's still single, perhaps I could help him, I mean...okay, getting ahead of myself there.'_

Shaking herself she focused on the matter at hand. Her hopes that maybe, given how similar they were and how compatible they seemed to be with each other.

" _Wow, sounds like an amazing place."_ Lancel replied after she had sent her message about the Bay.

Smiling to herself Sansa made her reply. _"Say, why don't you come down and visit, I could show you around, introduce you to the friends I've made."_

" _Sounds like fun, okay, I'll do it, I'll come in a few days."_ Lancel sent before sending a message afterwards. _"Oh, how...how is Arya doing?"_

Sansa smiled softly at that. _"She's doing better, hopefully she'll be fully recovered soon."_

They ended their conversation, Sansa smiling and heading for bed, began preparing herself, hoping that things would work out just as well as she believed they would.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones/Life is Strange crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Game of Thrones or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Arya Stark smiled lightly as she began heading home; it had been another day of school and rehab, now she was heading back to the peacefulness of her home. She reflected on things as she walked.

' _I...things are changing, slowly but surely...Moving here was good for me.'_ She paused in her thoughts as she prepared to cross the road. _'I'm starting to feel more like my usual self again.'_

It was true, she was starting to recover her usual spunkiness and sense of humour. Some of her wildness was coming back but it was less self-destructive than before.

As a result she was starting to feel much better, but she still wasn't there yet, she knew that much, especially since she did still suffer from withdrawal symptoms, although they were lessening and in addition, she didn't suffer the same way she had that night, her nights were uninterrupted at last.

While distracted by her thoughts she almost didn't notice at first. But then she stopped, eyes widening and a grin growing on her face as she took note of the new cars in the driveway.

' _It...it's them, I almost forgot it was today.'_ She thought excitedly. _'Finally.'_

She hurried into the house, ready to finally be reunited with the rest of her family.

Entering the house she could hear the talking in the living room. Making her way there her grin widened as the talk died down as all eyes turned to her. Her father was there, smiling widely as he saw her, standing up.

Her brothers were all there too, Robb looking so much like their father, despite having the same hair and eye colour as their mother; like her other brothers. Bran was grinning too; still wearing those glasses Arya teased him gently about. Before their father could even finish standing up, Rickon had practically flew off the sofa and ran to her, nearly knocking her off her feet as he hugged her.

"Good to see you too Rickon." Arya laughed, returning the hug. "Careful though."

He just shook his head. "Sorry Arya, I'm just glad we're all here now."

Arya's expression softened. "I know Rickon, I know. Hey dad, hey guys..."

Before long she found herself embraced by her father and brothers in turn. Catelyn and Sansa grinned widely as they watched; all of them overjoyed, they were finally reunited. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, I'm nearest." Arya said.

She turned and made her way to the door; her earlier good mood now greatly enhanced by the arrival of the rest of her family.

' _It's a shame Jon couldn't come too, but...he's not on leave yet.'_ She noted.

It was then she opened the door, to find another surprise waiting for her.

For standing there, smiling knowingly at her, was Gendry.

"Gendry, what are you…?" She gasped.

He laughed lightly and explained. "Your mother invited me around for dinner, mom wanted to come but she had a late shift at the diner."

Laughing Arya let him in and, once the door was closed, they embraced and kissed.

"C'mon, the rest of the family is here now too." She explained.

He nodded and together they headed through to the living room.

"Ah Gendry, welcome, glad you could make it." Catelyn said cheerfully upon seeing him.

Gendry replied. "Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Stark. It's good to see you all again."

Ned nodded. "Good to see you too Gendry. Well, finally, things seem to be calming down."

"We'll see, hopefully." Bran added.

The others all agreed and soon began getting ready, all prepared to work together to set up dinner for the night.

* * *

Finally they were all seated around the dinner table, all of them basking in the warmth and happiness of having the family all together once again. Gendry sat with Arya, he couldn't help but note, happily, that she was looking a lot better too. She was regaining some of the weight she had lost, her face was fuller, the dark shadows beneath her eyes were gone. Although she was still deathly pale and her hands still shook from time to time.

' _But she's getting better all the time...'_ He told himself.

As if sensing his thoughts Arya nodded to him and, looking around the table, she spoke up.

"Um, everyone...I have something to say."

They all looked up and Arya straightened up, although her hands were shaking again, beneath the table. Reaching out Gendry took one in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

Nodding to him, confidence back in full force, Arya revealed. "I spoke with the people in the rehab clinic; they're, pleased with my progress. They say I'm doing well and...and they're hopeful that I'll be fully recovered, soon. Within the next month of two."

"Arya..." Robb gasped.

The others all grinned and Catelyn couldn't help but feel so much relief.

"Oh Arya, that's so wonderful." She choked out.

Arya grinned; everyone was happy for her; things were looking up for the family, their dark times looked to finally be behind them at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, by fully recovered she means back in control of her own life, a rehab program isn't permanent remember; it can only last so long.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Smiling to herself as she waited, Sansa enjoyed the warmth of the sun; she was overjoyed to have her family back together again. They truly were making a fresh start now, they still had reactions due to their name, true, but for the most part, they were able to live just like a normal family; with only their money, which they never really flaunted in the first place, really setting them apart from others.

' _Although we did put it to use...pretty much taking over and beginning to fix the damage that was being caused by the Prescott Foundation...I was worried what Nathan would think; but he didn't seem to mind, or care...'_ She reflected as she looked up. _'Guess he's too wrapped up in his current happiness; he and Victoria are so sweet together.'_

She grinned at that; it was true Nathan and Victoria had recently started dating; what many didn't know was that Sansa had a hand in them getting together, encouraging them both from behind the scenes.

She almost laughed as she considered. _'Here I am about to do the same thing again.'_

It was true, she was sort of playing matchmaker, setting another two people she knew up. But in the end it was really down to them if they actually got together or not, she simply gave them a little push towards each other.

It was then she saw the bus arrive and she straightened up, waiting, ready. Sure enough, he stepped off, Lancel Lannister; smiling lightly when he saw her.

"Hey Sansa." He greeted her warmly.

She nodded. "Hello Lancel, welcome to Arcadia Bay."

He looked around, his smile widening. "I like it already, so beautiful here...so many things to..."

She almost laughed again; seeing his expression. She knew Arcadia Bay would have this effect on Lancel; what with his own artistic urges, his desires for drawing and sketching.

"C'mon." She said, getting his attention. "I said I'd show you around."

He nodded and followed her as she began showing him around the town. As they walked and she showed him around she also pointed out many spots of interest they would come to later; ones which would afford Lancel many opportunities to put his own talents to use. Such as the Lighthouse. They finally arrived at Blackwell campus and Sansa grinned.

"Well, here's Blackwell."

Lancel looked around. "So this is the place huh...wow..."

She nodded. "Yeah; you know, if you wanted to, you could..."

"Maybe." Was all he said.

Sansa just nodded knowing that while Lancel had his artistic talents; he was rather shy about them and never really wanted to reveal them.

As they looked around campus Sansa then spotted the very person she was looking for; just as Lancel asked.

"So, you've made many friends here?"

She grinned. "Yeah; in fact, there's one of them now. C'mon, I'll introduce you."

Lancel bit his lip but nodded and followed her as they approached the blonde girl.

"Hi Kate." Sansa greeted the girl.

Looking up Kate grinned. "Hi Sansa, oh...hello?"

"This is a friend of mine from Westeros Kate, Lancel, this is Kate Marsh. Kate, Lancel Lannister."

Lancel nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied. "So, you're showing him around?"

Sansa nodded. "Yeah, he came to visit."

She then checked her watch and smiled.

"Say it's lunchtime; I was gonna show Lancel the Two Whales, wanna come?"

Kate grinned. "I'd love to. Just give me a moment."

With that Kate stood and hurried into the dorms. As they stood Sansa was pleased to see Lancel's expression.

Finally he spoke. "She...barely even reacted to my name?"

"That's Kate for you, she did the same for me, when I told her I was a Stark." Sansa explained. "She cares about the person inside; not the name."

Lancel's smile was genuine at that and Sansa knew she was on the right track.

A short while later, Kate had rejoined them and they were now entering the Two Whales diner.

"Whoa..." Was the first word out of Lancel's mouth as he took it in.

"I know, a wonderful place." Sansa replied.

Kate nodded in agreement and they soon found a booth. Shortly after giving their orders they sat chatting casually. As the subject came up randomly Kate reacted with slight surprise, but still seemed delighted.

"You're an artist?"

"Uh, yeah." Lancel replied, a little surprised.

He normally didn't say anything about his art; but around Kate, his guard seemed to have dropped and it just slipped out.

Kate smiled softly. "I...I work on, drawings too."

Lancel returned her smile and, before either of them knew it, Kate was showing Lancel some of her latest work. Sansa watched them with a smirk; it seemed the two of them didn't need much pushing after all; still, she'd have to watch, to be careful, just in case.

"This is really good this, amazing." Lancel said truthfully as he looked over Kate's artwork.

Kate smiled, a soft blush coloured her cheeks. "I, thank you."

They both smiled as Lancel continued to admire Kate's artwork, the two of them clearly bonding quite well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and well, truthfully we've seen the worst of it already, but we will see small hints here and there, like in this chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Knew you'd like that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It seemed to have become almost routine by now; Arya would finish her day in rehab, leave and then, down the street, Chloe would arrive and pick her up. Then they would go and hang out for a while before Arya headed for home. Sure enough, as she was walking she spotted Chloe's truck and approached it; Chloe was seated inside, waiting for her.

"Yo."

Getting in Arya smiled. "Hi, so, where are we going today?"

Chloe smiled back. "I was thinking we just go hang out at my place today, unless…?"

"No, no, that's cool, let's go." Arya replied quickly.

With a grin Chloe started the truck up and began driving away. It did not take them long to arrival at Chloe's house and as they entered Chloe began talking to her.

"Alright, here we are, just...watch yourself."

Arya didn't reply, but she knew what Chloe meant, she'd heard all about Chloe's family situation and not just from Chloe herself. Truthfully she didn't know how to approach that subject, so she just tried to leave it alone.

' _It's not any of my business anyway.'_ She reminded herself.

Before long they'd headed upstairs and were now in Chloe's room. Arya looked around, this was actually the first time she had been in Chloe's room, or even her house. She had to admit, she was surprised by the great contrast between the two. The house neat, well-kept, if looking slightly neglected in some places. But Chloe's room was like an explosion, what's more it seemed to reflect Chloe herself in a way Arya just couldn't put her finger on.

However it was then the problems started. Arya flinched when she spotted Chloe; her reverie having distracted her from the girl's actions. Chloe was currently lounging on her bed, smoking a joint of all things. Just the barest hint of the smell nearly sent Arya reeling and her hands began to shake again.

She grimaced. _'Compared to what I used, weed isn't exactly...it's pretty low, but still...'_

Then, as if to punish her further, temptation reared it's ugly head, in the form of Chloe grinning at her and holding the joint out.

"Want some?"

"Are you insane?" Arya burst out. "I mean, really..."

"What the fuck!?"

Arya shook her head. "Are you forgetting, you first met me, outside a _rehab_ centre. I'm trying to get off the fucking drugs!"

Chloe froze at that, Arya shook her head.

"Really; the last thing I need is..."

Chloe however startled her by acting quickly, stubbing out the joint and putting the ashtray aside, opening up the window as she did so.

All the while muttering. "Shit, shit, shit...Fuck...God, I...I'm sorry. That was, urgh..."

Arya bit her lip, but nodded. "It's, it's alright; I shouldn't have..."

Awkward silence reigned for a moment but then both girls relaxed.

After a moments longer silence Arya finally spoke up.

"So, what should we do, I mean...it's cool seeing your house, your room and all, but..."

Chloe then grinned at that. "Actually, now that you mentioned it...I almost forgot; I did bring you here for a reason."

Chloe's grin and her expression confused Arya, yet for some reason, set her on edge too.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see, I was thinking..." Chloe begin; her tone suddenly changing.

Arya tensed, uncertain; then it happened.

"You know..." Chloe remarked. "How girls can have fun together."

It was there, in that suggestive tone, the look on Chloe's face, the way she seemed about to approach Arya.

Finally realizing, Arya stepped back, startled. "I...Chloe, I..."

"What's wrong?"

Finally understand she sighed. "I'm sorry, Chloe I can't."

"What?" Chloe whispered. "But, but we..."

"Really, you're a great friend, I'm glad we've actually met too. But I can't...I don't feel that way towards you." Arya explained.

She was surprised at herself; normally she spoke her mind and damned the consequences. But now, something in the back of her mind was screaming for her to be diplomatic. As a result she was trying to be gentle about this.

"I love Gendry and nothing can change that. Please, try to understand." Arya said.

Chloe didn't say anything in response and, finally, when it became too much to bear, Arya sighed.

"I should go, I...I'll see you around." Arya remarked.

Chloe's voice was toneless. "Yeah, sure."

Biting her lip Arya left the house, knowing it had to be done, but still feeling guilty.

* * *

Her steps automatically took her to the mechanic shop; her timing couldn't have been better, for she found Gendry just as he was leaving work for the day.

"Arry, I didn't expect to see you here." He remarked happily. "How are...are you alright?"

He had noticed her expression. "Gendry, I...Gods, I don't know where to start."

Gently taking her hand he led her over to his car, set his toolbox in the back and then turned to face her fully, holding her.

"What happened?"

So she told him, about her trip to Chloe's; about Chloe's flirting, about how she had tried to let her down gently. Yet also she explained about Chloe's reaction.

"I just...I know I've hurt her." Arya explained. "After everything that's happened, the last I wanted was to hurt someone again."

Gendry pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh Arry, I know. But sometimes, sometimes it's unavoidable. We just; you told her the truth, that's the best you could have done. It's better it's out there now."

"I guess, I guess you're right." She said. "Thanks Gendry."

They parted and smiled at each other; Arya hopeful that things wouldn't change too much, after what had just happened.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup and well, that's not going to end well.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
 ** ** **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, it's not actually going to go well I'm afraid.********

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Seated up in her room, still stewing over what had happened, Chloe glowered. Her mind kept torturing her repeatedly with Arya's rejection.

' _I can't believe this, how could she...'_ Chloe thought angrily. _'She, she rejected me. I spilled my heart out to her and she stomped on it and threw me aside and for what?'_

She snarled as she recalled Arya's exact words; she had been rejected, for _the boyfriend_. That was what stung the most.

Chloe began pacing recalling her meeting with Gendry. _'He's nowhere near good enough for her; we're a much better match, honestly, what does she see in him anyway?'_

It infuriated her that Arya was so blind to that; to the fact she was in a relationship that was not good for her.

It was then Chloe began to form her plan. _'I need to help her out, help her see the truth...help her understand her mistake. There is absolutely no way that_ _a guy like that is loyal.'_

She knew people like Gendry, looking all handsome and supposedly perfect; but really they were players who took advantage of girls, even clever ones like Arya, with their lies. She couldn't leave Arya stuck in something like that; better revealing it now than setting her up for even greater pain later.

Arya couldn't deny she was confused; she had received a brief text from Chloe, asking her to meet in the junk yard. So now she was there, looking around for Chloe.

"Hey, there you are."

She started and turned, there she spotted Chloe, leaning against the wall of a ruined building.

"Chloe, what's going on?" She asked.

Chloe sighed. "C'mon, inside."

Still confused Arya followed Chloe inside, revealing the place to be some sort of hideout for Chloe.

"Well, what's going on?" Arya repeated.

Sighing, Chloe shook her head. "Look, you're not gonna like what I have to say, but you need to hear it."

Arya tensed. "Chloe..."

"Listen, what I said that day, I-"

"Don't." Arya remarked quickly. "I meant what I said, I'm sorry Chloe, but I'm..."

"He's going to hurt you!" Chloe burst out.

Silence reigned as Arya froze. Chloe waited, she knew that wouldn't be enough, she needed to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Arya replied predictably. "Gendry isn't..."

Chloe quickly cut her off. "I know the sort of guy Gendry is, I've seen his sort before."

Arya sighed, shaking her head. "You don't know Gendry."

She sat down and seemed to think for a moment; Chloe rolled her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Finally, Arya spoke again.

"Listen, you can't just go around judging people for their appearance." She remarked. "Gendry is nothing like you seem to think..."

Chloe however clearly wasn't having it. "He's got you so wrapped around his finger you can't see the truth right in front of you. What if he's...Arya, what is he doing while you're in rehab; who is he seeing."

Arya leapt to her feet; glaring. "Okay I'm stopping this shit right here. Don't you dare even imply that. Now I see what this is about..."

"I'm trying to help you, Arya, if you see it now, it can save you later and..."Chloe protested.

"No, you are just trying to make me split up with Gendry so you can have me for yourself." Arya remarked. "But it's not going to work; you just don't get it. Gendry is loyal to me, more than you can imagine. Without him, I would probably be dead from an overdose or some shit...You don't save someone from that when you're cheating on them."

Chloe stopped at that. "I...Arya, that's...I'm not..."

"Look, Chloe; I get that it hurt when I rejected you. But please understand. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just...I love Gendry; I still want to see you as a friend but, if you can't accept that."

"I, right, right...I'm sorry, I just..." Chloe stammered. "I was worried; I have seen guys like that before and didn't want you to get hurt. But...You're right, the stuff you said about him, you're right, nobody would cheat on a person they saved in that manner."

Arya smiled and stood. "Listen I...I gotta go, but I'll call you later, okay."

Chloe nodded and Arya left. Chloe shook her head, glaring, that hadn't gone as she had thought it would, that she hoped it would. But there was more than one way to get her point across and if she couldn't convince Arya she was telling the truth; she'd just have to make it seem like the truth.

As she thought about that, she looked down at what she had picked up after it had fallen out of Arya's pocket, Arya's phone.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I wouldn't say so...yet.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh, just wait, things get worse...**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Leaving his workplace at the end of the day, Gendry Waters smiled lightly. He couldn't be happier, things had been going so well these past several days.

' _Everything is good; mom and I are doing well; Arya's rehab is going brilliantly...'_ He recalled before stopping.

His eyes widened, these past few days had only one issue bothering him or his girlfriend and that was her missing phone. Arya had found it missing a few days ago and was unsure what had happened to it. They agreed on the possibility of it being stolen, but kept other possibilities in mind too.

Yet now, on a wall outside his work, in plain view like it was meant to be found, was Arya's phone. He recognized it by the phone cover, a rare object for Arya in that she appreciated it, despite it being made at a time when she and Sansa were not exactly close. Sansa had hand-stitched it for Arya's birthday two years ago, it showed the Stark wolf head on the back.

Gendry looked around. _'Okay, this is getting freaky, who steals a phone then leaves it lying to be found like this...'_

Picking up the phone he looked at it, it seemed to still be in good condition, the SIM card was still intact, nothing damaged. The battery would need charged soon, but nothing major yet; it just didn't make any sense.

It was then the phone buzzed, shocking him; especially when the message displayed on the screen was addressed to him. It was short, so he could read it without touching anything, but it told him to open the phone.

Gendry tensed. _'What the hell, that's wrong, I can't snoop on my girlfriend's phone...'_

However he began to realize, for them to be that insistent had to mean something. Whatever this person, the number was unidentified, wanted, he didn't care. But if he checked the phone, he might find a clue as to who had taken it, or why. So, while feeling like he was invading Arya's privacy, Gendry opened the phone and froze.

It was open at Arya's photo gallery and inside were several pictures. Shocking pictures of a woman, a naked woman, none of the pictures showed her face, but it was several close-ups of, intimate areas as well as full-body shots without showing the face still. There were a few of the woman in underwear too, but still nothing identifying.

Gendry had a nasty feeling this was what he was meant to see, the person who messaged him wanted him to see these pictures.

' _But why…?'_ He wondered, before getting his answer. _'Huh, another message?'_

He read it and almost wanted to scoff. The person sending the text was accusing Arya of having taken the photos, that Arya was cheating on him, with a girl. Shaking his head he pocketed the phone and made his way to the Stark home.

* * *

Making his way up to Arya's room he found her sitting by her laptop, observing him with a raised eyebrow as she saw his expression.

"Why do I get the feeling we're both about to reveal the same thing?" She queried.

Gendry paused at that but then sighed. "Probably because we are, look what I found."

He pulled out her phone and her eyes widened.

"No way, you found it."

Gendry sighed. "More like it was laid out for me...I found it when I left work and well..."

He began to explain about the strange messages and, at his insistence, Arya checked her phone and saw the photos.

"What the shit…?"

"Tell me about it." Gendry replied. "I...don't understand it at all, especially with, what this person's purpose seems to be."

Arya sighed. "That last part is obvious; to split us up..."

She sighed and turned her laptop to face him. "I found this...again, not very well done, is it?"

"Looks more like a desperate stalker than an online relationship." Gendry agreed.

There was a female profile that had left several messages to Gendry, trying to make it seem like a clandestine online relationship was underway.

"This person is either not too smart, or desperate." Gendry commented.

Arya shook her head. "Given that they tried this, and actually set it all up, both at the same time...I'm going with desperate."

"Can you think of anyone who would do this?" He asked.

Arya bit her lip for a moment.

Finally she sighed.

"After what happened that day, the things she said to me...I would've said Chloe."

"Chloe, Chloe Price, your friend?" Gendry replied incredulously.

Arya shook her head. "Yeah but; when I explained to her how crazy she was with what she was saying...she backed off, she realized she was wrong..."

"So..."

"So I'll find out who this number belongs to." Arya replied. "Not only that; we'll get through this, together, okay."

"Right, we'll stand together and find out who is doing this." He agreed.

She grinned and they embraced, kissing. No matter what this person attempted, they wouldn't let themselves be broken apart, not in this fashion.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	12. Chapter 12

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story. Just some background detail, the Dark Room stuff did happen, but Chloe survived, as did Rachel, who in fact, appears in this chapter, Kate was also a victim. Finally, Rachel did also have her affair with Frank and Chloe knows about it, hence why they are not together in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Sansa could barely hide her surprise that day when Arya asked her to take her to Blackwell. It apparently had something to do with Gendry finding her stolen phone and stuff she saw on the phone.

' _She only asked me about it after looking at her phone and then looking at some pictures Max sent me...from in the dorms...'_ Sansa mused.

She wondered what Arya was looking for as they entered the dorms.

"Arya, this...you do know the school has rules about…?" She began.

Arya shook her head. "Unless someone tells security or anything like that, Sansa, nobody will know I'm here. I just...need to figure something out. It's all connected, I know it is."

"What?"

But Arya didn't answer her, instead she looked at her phone again. One of the dorm rooms here matched the room the illicit photos on her phone were taken in. What's more she was sure the phone number that had led Gendry to open her phone and see them belonged to someone here.

It was too coincidental to her for them not to be connected. Seeing a few girls around Arya decided to play her hunch and brought up the number and then hit call.

She immediately watched and right away, one girl reacted, picking up her phone to answer it.

The girl was of medium height with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and fair skin; she wore a simple tank-top and denim shorts with black boots, a dragon tattoo on her right calf partially came up above the boots. Arya quickly hung up, she needed to talk to this girl.

As the girl looked confused at her phone, Arya nudged Sansa and gestured towards the girl.

"Who's that?"

Sansa looked even more startled. "Um, Rachel Amber...Arya, what on…?"

But again, Arya didn't way, she hurried over to Rachel.

"Rachel Amber?"

The girl turned. "Yeah?"

"Arya Stark, Sansa's sister." Arya introduced herself. "Could me...maybe talk in private."

"Um, was that you who called my phone?"

Arya sighed. "Yes, we really need to talk...I need to figure something out, so, strange as it may seem, I need to see your dorm room too...and ask you something..."

"What the hell do you think-?"

"Does the name, Chloe Price, ring a bell?" Arya queried.

Rachel's sudden change in expression told Arya she had struck gold.

* * *

Entering the two Whales diner Arya narrowed her eyes as she spotted Chloe sitting at her usual booth, talking to Max. She immediately walked over, not caring that there was an audience; she was too angry to keep the truth to herself anymore.

The shock of the betrayal caused her anger to spike. "Chloe."

Both Chloe and Max turned, eyes wide, especially due to the obvious fury in Arya's clipped tone.

"Uh, Arya?" She replied; it was crazy, she towered over the Stark girl, yet right now, she was actually scared of her.

"I cannot believe you, I thought we understood one another, after what I said at the junkyard. But you still..."

Max then cut in. "Hey, whoa, wait, what are you talking about."

"Trying to break me and Gendry up, with those lies..." Arya snapped.

Chloe nearly leapt to her feet. "Excuse me, you've gotta be shitting me, you honestly think-"

Max shook her head. "Can we keep it down, I mean, there's other people around."

"Keep what down?"

At once Chloe's anger was replaced by fear, for the person who had just spoken, who had just come up to them, was Joyce.

Arya sighed and then pulled out her phone, revealing the photos.

"Chloe, before you start, I went to Blackwell, I spoke to Rachel." She explained. "When she realized what was going on, she told me everything."

Chloe paled and shook her head. "Arya, I, that's not…"

"What is…?" Joyce began.

Then Arya pointed it out. "That's the first thing that gave this away; that's how I knew it was you Chloe."

For in at least three of the pictures, despite all the care in the others to hide it, Chloe's tattoo was visible.

"Then there was the room, that's Rachel's room, you talked her into taking these pictures of you...on _my_ phone?" Arya continued. "Rachel told me it all herself; she actually thought you meant those pictures as something special...she thought you wanted to make amends."

Max and Joyce were both glaring now, Chloe was pretty much backed into a corner; looking for an escape that wasn't there.

"You even used Rachel's phone to make sure Gendry saw these texts and for what...you thought it would make us split up...that you could then move in..."

Max finally spoke. "I don't...I don't believe this Chloe, how could you…?"

"Max..."

But too late, Max turned and left the diner in a fury.

Arya sighed.

"You what really makes me amazed...Rachel doesn't even feel angry with you." She remarked. "Said she should've expected it from you, said she...deserved it, as repayment for...some guy named Frank."

That brought colour back to Chloe's face, namely she blushed furiously.

Finally, Joyce broke the silence.

"Arya...please don't make any more of a scene...I don't intend to argue with Chloe about this, in front of everything." She explained. "You've already done that...I'll deal with this at home, but please...no more. I'd hate to have to throw you out for causing a scene."

Arya nodded, taking a slow, calming breath. "I understand Joyce, thanks...I better go."

With that she left, ignoring the stares. She spotted Max outside and hurried up to her.

"Max...I..."

The girl turned to her and managed a small smile. "Oh, Arya...Hey. It's alright; I'm fine."

Arya shook her head. "I can't believe all this; to think..."

"Don't dwell on it. I; when I left for Seattle and then came back...once I finally made contact with Chloe again; she began, guilt tripping me about abandoning her; losing contact, not getting back in touch. I let her do it...But the things you said in there, the way you stood up for her trying to push her way on you..." Max smiled.

"I see now, I can't let Chloe walk all over me. I don't know, if I can forgive her. But still..."

Arya looked away. "I know what you mean. It still hurts; she was a friend; kinda still is, but-"

"Yeah." Max paused and then managed a smile. "Hey Warren's coming to pick me up...Want a ride home?"

Arya grinned and happily agreed.

* * *

A little later on in the day, Lancel had entered the local library, he wanted to try something new tonight for dinner. So it was he found his way to the cookery section; to the books that fuelled more than just meals for him, they also fuelled his secret passion; for Lancel loved cooking. While there, he spotted someone familiar, and felt a strange but by now familiar sensation within him.

' _Kate...'_

The demure blonde girl was browsing the shelves and had her back to him. Lancel wasn't as oblivious as he had been from years ago, he knew he had a crush on Kate. He knew what his feelings were.

' _Yet I never acted on them...'_ He reflected. _'After, everything she's gone through, she's strong, but...To say something, might scare her, I don't, I don't want to-'_

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking like that; if she said no, he'd understand. But he wanted to her help her and yet, was so drawn to her. He thought of his previous struggles, of how he could never admit the truth to any girl previously, the closest he got was to Amerei Frey, but they quickly realized they'd never be anything more than friends. He knew it wasn't the same, but it gave him hope, it gave him inspiration. So, taking a deep breath, he prepared himself and approached.

"Hi Kate."

She started and turned before smiling. "Oh, hi Lancel."

"So, how are you?" He asked casually, deciding to work his way up to it.

She nodded. "I'm good. Oh, have you heard, about, what Max said happened at the diner?"

Lancel grimaced. "Heard, I was there...ouch."

"Yeah, I still can't believe Max's friend would do that." Kate replied with a sad smile.

Lancel nodded; he recalled how Arya, outraged by learning what had happened, had pretty much tore Chloe a new one. It was certainly going to cause issues, he knew that. He just hoped they wouldn't be too drastic. His mind returned to his initial reason for being here.

Working up his nerve, Lancel decided to reveal the truth.

"Actually." He said. "Kate, there is something else, something I've been meaning to say to you."

"Oh?" She turned to face him fully, confused.

Lancel nodded. "Yeah, I..I didn't know how to say this before, but, well. When I heard your story I was surprised and, impressed at how strong you are, how you keep going, despite that."

Kate bit her lip. "It's not easy."

"I can guess, but...All this, I just, I think it's admirable and..." Lancel realized now he was getting nowhere.

Kate seemed to realize too as she shook her head. "Lancel, what is it you are trying to say?"

He was startled by her sudden question and suddenly just blurted it out. "I like you Kate, no, more than that, I love you."

He froze realizing what he had said, he could see Kate's startled expression, the way she took a step back.

' _Fuck, I really blew it this time...'_

But to his surprise, Kate suddenly smiled. "Lancel, I...that's...I didn't know, I always assumed..."

"Assumed what?"

"That you already had someone." She replied. "I; I've been wondering about these strange feelings I've been having, for a long time. When you just...said it there, it made sense. I love you too."

Lancel gasped and then grinned and finally, both of them realizing their feelings, they moved closer and, gently, kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see, glad you liked her.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it did, but with a happier ending; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Kate smiled to herself as she began getting ready. It was time for her first date with Lancel; while officially a couple they weren't in the open yet.

' _You can do this, this will be fun...'_ She told herself happily. _'_ _I wonder, will, will we_ _...'_

She shook her head and focused on getting dressed. The date would be mostly casual, just a simple dinner with the two of them, but she still wanted to look nice. Finally she was satisfied with her outfit; a pink skirt that ended just above her knees, a nice grey blouse white ankles socks and a pair of pink flats. She smiled satisfied.

She quickly finished styling her hair into a her usual simple but elegant bun and she was ready. She could hardly wait, smiling she headed downstairs, ready to meet Lancel just outside the dorms. As she did so she bit her lip, reflecting on the unfortunate incident that had happened to Max.

' _I just hope Max is alright; to find out that about Chloe...'_

She knew Max well enough however to know if Max needed her help, she'd ask her. So Kate continued and made her way down to the dorm entrance and grinned when she saw Lancel standing there.

"Hey, wow, you look great." He greeted her, grinning.

She returned the grin. "Thanks, you too."

She looked him up and down, he looked rather relaxed, clad in his dark knee length cargo shorts, red T-shirt, white ankle socks and blue sneakers. Taking Lancel's hand she allowed him to lead the way as they headed for his car.

"I can hardly wait." She said softly. "I'm looking forward to this."

Lancel grinned. "Me too, Kate, me too."

Reaching the parking lot they approached Lancel's car, got in and together they headed out, ready for their date.

* * *

Later, as they sat, enjoying their dinner in the restaurant; Lancel pondered for a moment.

"You know, I was just wondering..." He said. "Kate, what are your parents like, I've never met them?"

She nodded, thinking to herself. "That's true...I could arrange for you to meet them."

Sipping his tea Lancel smiled. "That, would be great."

She nodded, she knew Lancel knew about her sisters, she just hoped her parents would like him. It would after all he a pretty sensitive subject to approach.

They continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, Kate was happy beyond belief; this was certainly the best date she had ever been on. Lancel was certainly a gentleman, he was sweet, caring, he listened to her, let her talk; and he was respectful, especially of her abstinence.

' _This is incredible, I never imagined he would..._ _'_ She thought sadly. _'Oh well, I hope everything goes alright; I mean,_ _I can truly be happy with Lancel; I just need to convince my family, my parents especially._ _'_

While she knew all this to be true, she wouldn't let it spoil her night. This would be a happy night, she was determined to see that.

* * *

Arriving home after the dinner, Kate was smiling brighter than ever before.

' _Gods, this has been the most amazing night so far.'_ She thought in amazement. _'I; I can't wait to see where this takes us; we have to, we have to figure out how we're going to go public with our relationship.'_

But again, for now, that could wait. Stepping out of Lancel's car they made their way back until they stood together in front of the dorm building.

"I had a lovely time." She said. "I...I hope we can do this again sometime."

Lancel nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too."

They kissed; enjoying the rush of emotions it brought before finally parting, Lancel smiled gently as Kate headed inside and only returned to his car once the door was closed and he was sure Kate was gone from sight; memories of the wonderful night filling his mind. He certainly wouldn't mind having another night like this; but only when Kate could manage it; he would not force her to do anything after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy, BTW, if you can, please listen to the song that appears in this chapter, for some deeper immersion. The song is Slow Down by Nichole Nordeman.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Game of Thrones, their characters or the song within this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Arya smiled widely as she exited the rehab centre, for the last time. She had completely finished her treatment course and was now feeling stronger and far better than ever. She knew she still faced a struggle. Addiction wasn't something that was ever truly fully cured, but she was in control now and knew she wasn't alone.

' _I can handle it; no matter what happens to me now, I can face it, without the damn drugs.'_ She told herself.

Still smiling she made her way towards the exit of the rehab but then stopped, for standing there, was Chloe. Following their last confrontation, Arya had kept her distance and had nothing to do with Chloe, but seeing Chloe's expression now, Arya couldn't help but wonder.

"Chloe..." She began warily.

Chloe managed a tremulous smile. "Hey Arya...I um..."

Arya sighed. "So, I take it, after our little _talk_ at the diner, Joyce..."

"Yeah mom really let me have it, so did Max actually...shit." Chloe replied. "Well, I deserved it, that's for sure."

Arya nodded. "So, what have you, been doing since then...it's been a couple of months hasn't it?"

Chloe sighed but then revealed. "I've been trying to make amends; I took on board everything mom and Max said; spoke to them, I've...Rachel and I talked too and..."

"What?" Arya asked, curious, knowing something of the girl's complicated history now.

"We're, not exactly...back together; but we're happy with each other again at least." Chloe explained. "Even so, there's still so much I have to do..."

Arya bit her lip, it was clear for her to see that Chloe truly had learned from her actions and managed a small smile.

Finally, after a pause Chloe spoke.

"I hardly deserve any forgiveness but Arya, I am truly sorry for what I did; it was wrong and...disgusting, I shouldn't have..." Chloe began.

Arya quickly explained. "Chloe; listen. I; I know that I'm not the sort of person who easily forgives...But, after all that's happened to me. I got my second chance; after being so...unbelievable horrible. It would be hypocritical of me not to give you another chance. But it has to be the last."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I...I get that...thanks Arya."

Arya grinned and shrugged. "Hey, what are friends for, now, c'mon...let's go get something to eat."

Chloe laughed and nodded and soon they both left; it would take a while before things could be back to the way they were, but they were already starting to make the right moves to fix things.

* * *

Arya took out her keys and unlocked the door as she returned home. She knew that most of the family were out at the moment, in fact, she was pretty sure her mother would be the only other person home. Entering the house she soon saw that to be the case.

"Hey mom." She greeted her mother.

Catelyn was seated on the sofa, her laptop on a small table in front of her.

"Oh Arya." Catelyn replied; smiling too. "I...It's good to see you back."

Arya paused. "Everything okay?"

"I was just thinking; about how things changed, for us." She explained.

Arya nodded slowly. "I...Mom; I don't understand."

Catelyn didn't say anything and so, uncertain, Arya turned and was about to leave. But it seemed Cat was waiting for her and had decided that this method would give her an easier chance to express her feelings. Arya paused, suddenly hearing the starting notes of a song; she'd heard her mother play it before but hadn't thought much of it at the time.

But as she listened she began to realize, her mother was playing the song, for her.

 _Here's to you  
You were pink or blue  
And everything I wanted  
Here's to you  
Never sleeping through  
From midnight till the morning  
Had to crawl before you walked  
Before you ran  
Before I knew it  
You were trying to free your fingers from my hand  
'Cause you could do it on your own now somehow_

She turned to face her mother, trying to speak, but unable to do so, a strange storm of emotions stirring within her. __

 _Slow down  
Won't you stay here a minute more  
I know you want to walk through the door  
But it's all too fast  
Let's make it last a little while  
I pointed to the sky and now you wanna fly  
I am your biggest fan  
I hope you know I am  
But do you think you can somehow  
Slow down  
_  
Catelyn smiled softly, nodding, it was clear she was trying not to cry. Something Arya was struggling with too as she moved over to the sofa, now standing next to it. __

 _Here's to you  
Every missing tooth  
Every bedtime story  
Here's to Barbie cars, lightsaber wars  
Sleeping in on Sunday  
Had to crawl  
Before you walked  
Before you ran  
Before I knew it  
You were teaching me  
The only thing love can  
Hold hands through it  
When it's scary, you've got me_

 _Slow down  
Won't you stay here a minute more  
I know you want to walk through the door  
But it's all too fast  
Let's make it last a little while  
I pointed to the sky and now you wanna fly  
I am your biggest fan  
I hope you know I am  
But do you think you can somehow  
Slow down  
_  
Arya sat down; the message of the song was clear; it was her mother trying to explain to her just how she truly felt about her. Even the next set of lyrics spoke clearly of the true depths of their relationship. __

 _Please don't roll your eyes at me  
I know I'm embarrassing  
But someday you'll understand  
You'll hold a little hand  
Ask them if they can  
_  
Arya moved until she was lying against her mother, the two of them holding each other. __

 _Oh, oh, ho, oooh  
'Cause it's all too fast  
Oh, oh, ho, oooh  
_  
The tears flowed freely but neither Arya nor Cat moved, or tried to wipe them away. They just remained together, if anything, their bond was now stronger than ever. __

 _I am your biggest fan  
I hope you know I am  
But do you think you can  
Somehow  
Slow down  
Slow down_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fresh Beginnings**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, the last chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was sweet and yeah, things are finally good :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It was late at night when Arya, celebrating her first week of recovery, returned to Gendry's home with him.

"So, um…?" She began to ask.

He just grinned. "Mom's out with Joyce, won't be back until tomorrow."

"Huh, mom said the same thing; meanwhile Sansa's spending the night at Blackwell, hanging out with her friends...no idea what dad and the boys are doing." Arya replied.

Gendry nodded as they got inside; it was then Arya realized why he was grinning and grinned too.

"So, we have to place to ourself." She said. "I think I know what you're thinking."

Gendry paused for a moment. "Only if you're ready, I mean, after all you've been through..."

She stopped him there. "I'm more than ready."

With that they kissed and quickly made their way upstairs, getting into Gendry's room and closing the door. They wasted no time making out and beginning to undress each other, before long they stood by the bed, both naked.

"Arry..." Gendry whispered.

She just nodded. "I'm ready Gendry...are you?"

He nodded too. "You bet I am."

With that they kissed again and fell onto the bed. Once on the bed Arya pulled him close again, enjoying the feel of their bare skin against each other. Gendry's hands sought her breasts again and they kissed once more.

' _This is it, it's almost time…'_ She thought to herself.

Sure enough, Gendry pulled away slightly, his eyebrow raised in silent query, she nodded and he positioned himself carefully. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself close as he thrust into her. She let out a breathy gasp as she felt him enter her, there was a little resistance and she felt a burst of pain as Gendry relieved her of her virginity. But that pain was soon overcome with a wave of pleasure which made her moan in ecstasy.

Gendry continued to thrust inside her, sending more waves of pleasure through her.

"Gods, Gendry, Gendry, that's…oh Gods…!" She moaned and then suddenly, with remarkable strength, she pushed him over.

Now she was on top and soon began riding him. Gendry also moaned.

"Gods, Arry you…" He gasped. "You are insatiable."

She laughed and soon another wave of pleasure overcame her again. This time she peaked, although Gendry didn't.

Gendry pulled himself up, Arya was still on top, but both were sitting up. He crushed her lips against his; pulling her close and continuing, surprising Arya greatly. Yet also increasing her pleasure even more.

Pulling away from the kiss she cried out. "Oh, more, Gendry, more!"

Gendry rolled over, now he was on top again as they continued to thrust, Arya now rolling her hips up to meet his, both of them working equally to reach their peak. It was not long before Arya peaked a second time with wail of pleasure. Yet still Gendry did not; Arya did not complain however, despite her confusion. Resuming her position on top they continued and Arya, simply reacted, scored Gendry's back with her fingernails. This drew another moan from him and a sharp gasp from her as he kissed and sucked on her neck, his teeth gently nipping the skin at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

This time, Arya maintained her position on top; smirking.

"Oh no, I am enjoying this…" She gasped.

With a throaty laugh Gendry thrust again, this time actually reaching a little deeper and rocking her with even greater pleasure. Finally she peaked a third time, with another yell and this time; Gendry peaked too, filling her. It was then, finally that exhaustion overcame both of them and they fell, limply, back onto the bed. Breathing heavily, Gendry lay on his back, no longer hard, Arya pulled herself up to his side and lay there, head on his chest. With a smile Gendry embraced her; she wrapped her arms around him to, making herself comfortable, curling against his side; again savouring the feel of their bare skin against each other. Arya was now aware of what had happened and looked up at Gendry.

"Don't ever do that again." She said.

Gendry looked at her, confused. "Do what?"

Arya shook her head. "You know what; you held back, you were delaying your own pleasure."

"I just felt…"

Arya cut across him. "You don't owe me anything Gendry; despite what I went through, I don't want any special treatment, alright. Next time, we will not delay any pleasure, we will experience everything fully, together."

"Agreed."

With a smile they kissed again and Arya let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on Gendry's chest, before long weariness overtook the both of them and they both drifted off to sleep; lost in each other's embrace.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
